Me gusta tu (IchiKara OsoChoro JyushiTodo)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: Choroko, la inteligente tercera hermana y la mas cuidadose, Enamorada por error del peor de sus tres hermanos, Ichimatsu, con sentimientos prohibido además de sueño nada sano hacia Karamatsu, Todoko, extrañamente atraida por la de gran sonrisa, sabiendo que lo que siente es algo enfermo, temiendo por ellos. Ichikara(yaoi) OsoChoro(hetero) JyushitodoJyushi (Yuri) incesto.
1. Chapter 1 Hermanos

los personajes no son mio, son de su creador

* * *

Capitulo 1 Hermanos

Nace como hermano para nada fue algo hermoso, al contrarío poco a poco de ser molesto se volvio una tortura para los seis, las tres chicas siendo molestadas o fastidiadas por los tres chicos quienes creía ser mas fuerte diciendo siempre que los niños era mejores y ella sigueíndole el juego decía ser mejores que ellos, siendo niños nada cambio, se molestaba como se protegía entre si, con el paso de los años muchas cosas cambiara dado inicio todo en sus años en preparatoría donde todo cambio, donde dejaron de ser uno solo, donde dejaron de ser hermano y se volvieron extraño para cada uno tanto que incluso cuando empezaron a tener ese sentimiento prohibido no recordaba que esa persona que miraba con ojos de amor era su hermano, esas inocentes mirada de hermano, ese amor fratenal se volvio un amor prohibido de tocar, nadie lo noto mas que ellos mismo ocultadolo de todos, Tal ves Todoko fue la razón por la cual todo volvieron a ser uno, de nuevo, la contacte llegada de la menor con moretones o raspada, los puso en alerta a los cinco pero no llegaron a hacer algo hasta que la menor tuvo que cortase el cabello por razones desconocida para cuatros de ellos.

Algo que Jyushiko siempre había sabido y tenia siempre presente era que la menor amaba su cabello en especial decorarlo, con diferente cosas, tanto era su amor que cuando la vio cortadoselo llorado en silenció algo en ella deseo asesinar, lastimar a esas personas que se atrevieron a pegarle chicle en el cabellos de la niña mimada de la familia, a esa persona que lastimaba a la menor por ser quien era, una pequeña chica que deseaba ser linda y tierna, pero que era débil para defenderse con sus cuerpo mas si con palabras.

En ese punto Jyushiko, no podía perdona, por que había hecho llorar a su pequeña hermanita, decir que cuando supo quienes era, tres chicas que odiaba a muerte a Todoko por ser linda y amada por todos, no deseor ir ella sola a lastimarla era mentir por que ese deseo le llego al ver como las chicas se burlaba de la menor mientras ella intenta mantenerse neutral, ver como la tiraron al suelo..., Ver las lagrimas bajar sin control de la menor, la rompió ..

Choroko, la ayudo, nunca se olvidaría de ese día pues fue el que mas difrunto, en esa semana de ese mes, ver como las tontas chicas pasaron a ser basura a ser las presumida que dañaba a su hermanita, la amenaza quedo claro para la tres chicas.

No mentía diciendo que ese día se dio cuenta de algo, y de como ese algo la cambio mucho, tanto para sonreir por todos sus hermano para que nadie notara que sufría por dentro por esos sentimientos que tenia, todo se volvio una tortura que hizo que se volviera mas extraña de lo normal cuando su hermanita le dijo que tenia novio, el cual se llamaba Atsushi.

Hizo todo lo posible para que su hermana terminara con el cuando supo que ella deseaba entregarse a el, sabia que estaba mal ese deseo egoísta pero no podía evitarlo.

Vaya que todo podía haber sido mas fácil si hubiera empezado con el novio y no buscado la escusa de por que debia o como debia termina su hermana con Atsushi, pues el muy idiota era un casanova de primera, le dolio mucho ver a su hermana llorado y sufriendo cuando lo descumbrió con otra chica besadose, aunque de ese tema sus hermanos se encargaron ella solo se encargo de consolar a la menor.

Lo tenia claro...

La amaba, Amaba a la menor de ellos, amaba a su hermanita Todoko matsuno.

* * *

La vida no podía ser mas genial de lo que ya era para el, ya hacia alejado de sus demás hermanos, podía ser dependiente, podía ser libre de cuidar a sus demás hermanos menores, por fin era libre de ser el mayor, siendo que ellos hacia su vida aparte de la de el.

Eso fue lo que pensó en un principio ocultado lo que realmente le hacia sentir como los menores dejada de depender de el, adatarse no fue fácil, nada fácil, pero lo logro, fue una lastima que a su siguente años le tocara con la inteligente de su hermanas, Choroko Matsuno como compañera de clases, fue difícil seguir con sus rutina de chicos problemas, desde aquel estoce, pero mentía si decía que odiaba que Choroko se preocupara por el, hasta al limite de limpiar sus herida al haber tenido una pelea, amaba que la menor se tomara su tiempo para preocuparse por el y esta con el, odiaba verla sola todo el día en el salón mirado siempre un libro, intentado aparentar que estaba bien, pera era mentira esa lagrima que caía por su mejilla lo hacia ver, como ella se sentia al ser rechazada por los otros grupos por ser una _Cerebrito_ por no se adecuada para esta entre ello, mentía diciendo que no deseaba gritales a esos idiotas chicos que decía que prefería a algo peor que a Choroko por su forma de ser, que era unos idiota que choroko era lo mejor que existia, la joven mas hermosa que alguien podia conocer, tan linda y amable cuando la conocia mejor tan hermosa y timida cuando estaba en una cita.

Decir que casi mato al chico que le jugo una broma, una apuesta a Choroko, para burlase de ella en el Baile, era decir poco pues realmente deseo y casi lo mata sino fuera por Karamatsu lo hubiera hecho, recordad que ese idiota había sido el primer beso de Choroko le causaba rabia, verla sola, triste deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciarla, decirle que si existia un hombre que la amaba, que la deseaba, que amaba todo de ella, que la veía hermosa y la amaba como era, que no deseaba cambiarla por nada del mundo.

Era una lastima que ese hombre fuese el, su hermano mayor...

Odiaba pensar que algún día Choroko se casaría, formaría una familia, con un hombre que no seria el. Con claridad no sabia cuando es que empezó a sentir esos sentimientos prohibido, tal ves cuando conocio mas al fondo a la renovada Choroko, lo hermoso que era esta junto a ella, lo feliz que le hacia sentir al esta junto a ella, aunque la molestara, aunque el fuese aveces fastidiosa ella no se alejaba de el.

Esa linda niña Choroko creció y se volvio su deseo mas grande, su tesoro mas preciando, su amor imposible.

* * *

El teatro, donde el podía ser cual quien persona, y no la persona que el era, donde podia ser un joven estudiante con poderes, o un misterioso chico con secretos, donde podia ser libre de pensar y hacer lo que deseaba, lo que quería, donde el misterio reinaba, donde podia ser cual quien persona menos el..., olvidadose de quien era el realmente por unos minutos y siendo otra persona por unos minutos, volviendo a la realidad cuando la clase terminaba, volviendo a ser Karamatsu matsuno el chico _olvidado_ por todos los que decia amarlo, pero ignorado ese hecho, siempre sonreía a toda las cosa, haciendo a todos pensar que no notaba ese detalle, aunque existía una persona que si sabia que existia, el único que no lo había olvidado aun a pesar de todo, siendo el que menor creía posible que lo recordara por como al pasar el tiempo empezo a tratarlo y alejarlo, Ichimatsu matsuno.

Con el tiempo se había ganado el titulo de mejor peleador de la clase al limite de haberle ganado a Osomatsu en una pelea, así que verlo alli arrollidado con lasgrima bajado de sus ojos teniendo en frente a cincos chicos, quienes le sonreía burlonamente, era algo ridicurlo de ver, no? pues si le había ganado a Osomatsu el mejor peleado de toda la escuela, era ridicurlo verlo en ese estado, pero tenia una razón de estar así, esos malditos pantanes había usado su punto débil para poder distraerlo y debilitarlo.

 _\- Estoce que pasaría si muriera, creo que nada pues nadie te extrañaría Escoria. -_ Escucho decir a uno antes de se patenado tan fuertemente que lo tiro, tenia razón nadie, nadie se daría cuenta si desaparecía, nadie lo extrañaría, nadie notaría que faltaba el, _nadie,_ distraído sintiendo el dolor, sin poder siquiera hacer algo inmovilizado por sus propios pensamientos que le decia que no valia la pena luchar, que importaba si salir herido, nadie lo notaría.

Cuando su esperanza estaba apunto de irse, el aparención, no recordaba mucho pero si lo necesarío, Ichimatsu golpeado a todos, ignorado todo, la ira que mantenia la forma en que lo golpeaba, poco después supo que la razón del por que lo había golpeado era por Osomatsu, por vengase de el siendo que era su hermano menor, uno importante.

Ichimatsu lo tranto por un tiempo pero siempre se escondía de el, cada ves que se acercaba a el era cuando estaba herido o triste diciendo lo necesario sin dejar de ser el, y desapareciendo al verlo sonriendo o mejor de animo, deseaba que se quedara a su lado mucho mas tiempo.

\- lo siento alguien mas me gusta - Escucho decir una ves Ichimatsu a una chica, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, siendo totalmente ignorado por Ichimatsu de milagro, caminado sin alguna dirección, pensado en lo escuchado, y sintiendo un extraño sentimiento amargo, sabia lo que era pero queria ignorarlo, sonrío tristemente, ayudaría a Ichimatsu indirectamente a que esa chica lo amara, sea quien sea, estaba bien si por lo menos ichimatsu era feliz.

Sin importa que el no lo fuera, sin importa nada.

Las lagrimas bajaba por su mejilla, sonriendo falsamente.

Aunque nunca supo quien era esa chica a la que el amaba.

* * *

Tres sonrisa olvidada con el tiempo, la felicidad que se llevo el tiempo tras comenter el error en enamorarse de alguien de la que no debía desgraciadamente era tarde para corregir ese error pero aun así ninguno se arrpentia de su amor hacia esa persona.

Un **Te amo** se escucho en un lugar donde nadie mas que una persona estaba, donde nadie mas que una persona sabia para quien iba esas palabras tan sincera.

Podres ingenuos que no sabia que era correspondido por oculta sus sentimientos prohibido.

Continuara...

* * *

Al fin~ es el segundo cap mas largo que hago! :D

Espero les guste, este nuevo proyeto :3

Comente! si les gusto! =)

* * *

curiosidad del capitulo:

\- Todoko tenia el cabello largo muy largo y tenia a amarrarlo y hacer distinto peinado como decorarlo el cual era traido por jyushiko (aun es un misterio el saber de donde lo sacaba (?) Esta le confiesa a jyushiko que amaba su cabello ya que la hacia ver hermosa, poer como nota unas chicas le pega chicle haciendo que se lo corte (sacrifico su cabello) ocultado la razón a sus hermano pero jyushiko la vio, sin darse cuenta, actualmente (el inicio de la historia para ser sincera este seria el prologo o la forma en que iniciaron sus sentimientos) a sus veinte tiene el cabello corto hasta su hombro. (si desea saber como tiene el cabello de largo y como lo tenia busque esta historia en wattpad, allí pogo las imagenes :3 )

\- Karamatsu nunca a peleado mas unas veces con sus hermano, siendo el ganado en varias batallas contra Osomatsu, la razón por la que no pelea es por su clase en el teatro (siendo espulsado de esa clase si tiene esa repuntación)

\- Choroko fue una apuesta de un chico, el cual a ella le gustaba aceptado y siendo facil de engañar por lo mismo, Osomatsu odia pensar en ese chico por que sabe que el tuvo dos cosas preciada que el nunca podra tener ya, ser el primer amor de Choroko y tener su primer beso.

\- Este primer cap se hizo con puras song triste así que espero entienda el drama :v

ok hasta aquí espero les guste (no dije todas las curiosidad de este cap pero ya que =) )


	2. Capitulo 2 Lo siento, Te amo

Adve: puro Jyushitodo y drama.

* * *

Capitulo 2 Lo siento, Te Amo

Los años pasa, las cosas cambia, tanto puede llegar a cambiar que al pasar los años puedes olvida como esa persona era antes o como era esa relación que alguna ves tuvieron juntos, eso era triste, pero incluso para ellos recorda el pasado era una tortura que prefería dejar en el pasado que esta recordado actualmente.

Abrazaba fuertemente un peluche de conejito, mirado la espalda de una de sus hermana mayores, suspiro por cuarta ves en esa noche, no podía dormir, tal ves era por haber visto esa horrible película de terror el que le daba la aterradora visión de que alguien lo estaba viendo, por eso mismo se encontraba abrazado fuertemente aquel peluche, miro de reojo ese peluche antes de que se olvidara de todo lo demás y consetrarse todo sus pensamientos en lo que tenia en su manos, acaricio las orejas del muñeco hasta llegar el pecho de este donde tenia un dibujo de corazón decorado, acaricio suavemente este, sonriendo tristemente, lo había logrado, había olvidado el terror pero ahora una tristesa grande se había apoderado de ella, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, su sonrisa de desformo a una mueca que se quería borrar pero que ella quería que aun fuera una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa como lo era la de la chica que dormía a su lado.

\- ¿Todoko pasa algo? - Se tenso al no pensar que podría despertar su otra hermana, Choroko, aunque intento limpiar sus lagrimas no pudo evitar que Choroko las notara. - Esta llorado? Jyushiko a Vuelto a asustarte? - No respondió solo volteo a abrazar a Choroko. - ¿Hun?

\- Choroko-Neesan el amor es imposible verdad? - pregunto sollozado y abrazadola fuertemente a la de verde, a el hermanos a la que mas confiasa le tenia de los seis.

\- Todoko, el amor imposible no existe, sea quien sea existe el amor ... Aunque existe el amor no correspondido pero eso es por que esa persona no era para ti ... Je, je así que no piense en eso. - Acarició suavemente, sin poder evitar mirado de reojo a los tres chicos que dormía al frente de ellas, en especial a Osomatsu quien dormía tranquilamente.

\- Pero si esa persona es... una chica?

\- Sin importa quien sea

\- Mmm -Sonrío levemente, sin ta solo Choroko supiera de quien chica hablaba tal ves no le estaría diciendo todo eso.

Todos esos sentimiento iniciaron a sus treces años, no sabia por que ni como, la admiración de hermana menor se volvío un amor tierno y inocente, lo ignoro pero gracias a eso tal amor se fue fortaleciendo al limite que ya no pudiera acabar con ese amor actualmente.

Cerro sus ojos al recostarse y ver como Choroko regresaba a su lugar al haberle dicho que deseaba dormir, miro la espalda de la chica que dormía al lado contrarío de Choroko, abrazo fuertemente el peluche que alguna ves su hermana mayor Jyushiko le había dado, río levemente muy leve, al recordarlo.

 _La nieve caían, era extraño que en ese tiempo estuviera nevado, pero viviendo en un lugar tan raro, ya le era normal a ella, vio como una chica de dos coletas amarrada su cabello, salia de la casa donde vivía, la miro por un largo tiempo antes de ver como la niña con una amable sonrisa, le puso al frente un peluche de conejo. Las dos era idénticas solo podía reconocer quien era quien por el vestido rosa que llevaba ella mientra la niña que tenia al frente llevaba un lindo vestido amarillo con toques blanco mas abrigo, bufada, guates, pantalones abrigates, un gorro, por el frío, además del peinado, ella a diferencia solo usaba por el frío un vestido abrigante, guantes y una bufada, sus ojos brillaron mirado confusa a la niña que tenia al frente. - Feliz Cumpleaños, ya tenemos 11 años que no es genial!? Todo-chan._

 _La miro, un gran sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, bajado la cabeza y poniendo sus manos detras de su espalda. - E..es para mi? Jyushiko-Nee - Miro a la mayor que solo asistió en respuesta. - Y-yo no tengo nada para Jyushiko-nee ¡lo siento!_

 _\- Descuida Todo-chan me conformo con tu sonrisa tierna - le respondió aun sonriendo, se sonrojo mas, tomado el peluche tímidamente, recordo algo que tenia guardado, lo tomo y se lo ofreció._

 _\- Es para ti! Es algo muy importante para mi.. Por favor guardalo muy bien Jyushiko-nee, es un regalo donde te ofresco toda mi confisa y amor - vio como la mayor lo tomaba sonrojada y sonriendo mas grandemente, sabia que a la mayor le gustaba mucho lo que le había dado pero que nunca se lo pidiría por que sabia que ella amaba esa cosa, esa cosa tan especial que era tan pequeño pero hermoso, era una pequeña esfera decorada hermosa mente con diamantes de fantasía mientras en su interior había un gran corazón con lindos corazones de colores, el color del mas grande corazón era rojos pero cambiaba depediendó de la emoción de la persona que lo tenia, brillaba mucho, esta de inmedianto cambio a ser amarilla, notado la felicidad de la mayor, abrazo fuertemente el peluche notado la suavidad de este._

 _\- La decore yo un poco mamá me ayudo ... - Susurro la mayor._

 _\- Mm?_

 _\- Le en puesto solo ese corazón espero te guste... dice Te quiero en letras chiquitas..._

 _\- Me encanta... - La abrazo, siendo correspondida por esta, mientra reía la dos juntas._

Sonrío al recordar, uno de sus mas hermosos recuerdo de sus cumpleaños, cerro los ojos quedado profudamente dormida, a sus 18 años no se preocupaba por nada que pudiera arruinar su felicidad del pasado que la hiciera desear no recordar nada que tuviera que ver del pasado, incluso esas tres abusadora no lo había logrado, era una lastima que no fuera correspondida, pero podía seguir soñado con que si podía ser correspondida.

Deseaba pensar en eso...

Los años pasa tan rapído que incluso podía olvida algunos días de esto años, la lluvia mojaba todo su cuerpo, río íronicamente, paseado su cuerpo por el columpio, frunció el ceño, dejado de pasease y tomado su pariagua, arratradolo empezó a caminar directo a su casa.. - Soy una tonta ingenua... - Las lagrimas bajaba por su mejilla, mientras caminaba, no le importaba si la gente la miraba, ni si se enfermaba por como iba, tampoco el frío que hacia, solo le importaba el dolor que sentía emocionalmente. - ... Quisiera apoyarla pero... No puedo evitar odiarla por lastimarme , por elegir a alguien mas, seria tan distinto si esa persona fuera un chico pero tenia que ser una chica, ¿¡Por que una chica!? ... Quisiera apoyarla pero no puedo, además... -Miro su mano mirado un viejo corazón de trapo con letras chiquita. - Tanto le importa esa chica como para conportase tan cruel y quitarme ese peluche que me regalo alguna ves... Para olvida a quien se lo dio antes que esa chica... Tanto para que solo tenga recuerdo en su caja de cosa super importante de ella... - Llego al frente de su casa, miro el lugar por unos segundos antes de caminar pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar a alguien llamarla.

\- Todoko! - se detuvo cerca de ella, respirado un momento, antes de hablar pues había corrido mucho para buscarla después de lo que paso. - Y-yo quiero disculpame .. Fui una tonta al conportame así contigo Muscle!.. No debí haber dicho eso... Fui mala .. Lo siento mucho!

\- No te disculpe, tiene razón, no debí haber tocado tus cosas, ni haber dicho que ese peluche era el mio... Pero me emocione mucho al volver a ver un peluche tan similar al mio .. que pensé que lo encontrate y los aguardaba en tus cosas ...

\- ¿Encontrar? Hustle

\- Si, Osomatsu-niisan por razones de enojo me lo tiro a la basura, me lo dijo dos hora después mientra lo buscaba... - Aun la lluvia caía, algo que Todoko no noto fue como el cuerpo de Jyushiko se tenso. - Pero eso que importa ..., Jyushiko-Nee lo siento, por el escadalo que cause por mi infantil forma de ser por cierto... - puso al frente su mano en puño, la otra lo miro, su sonrisa no estaba, la abrío dejado ver el corazón de trapo. - Perdoname por mi torpesa - Susurro el corazón de trapo callo por el aire calledo en un charco de agua. - Ya no tomare ni te molestare mas Jyushiko-Neesan así que no te preocupe mas por mi, tiene razón siempre soy un problema y tomo cosas que no son mía, además de tu tiempo cuando tu lo ocupa en algo mas importante.

La relación de Jyushiko y Todoko ese día, se termino, la menor se alejo de la mayor incluso cuando esta quería esta cerca de tal, esta no la dejaba esta cerca de ella, la menor empezó a salir tanto que casi no estaba en la casa, evitaba a la mayor, y cuando estaba junta solo decía lo necesarío, era tan seca y creía como nunca antes lo había sido con ella, que no podía romper la barra que la menor había creando para evitar que ella entrara.

Su relación a distancia termino al poco tiempo después y mintió diciendo que por eso estaba tan triste...

 _Tan triste como nunca antes había estado..._

Corriendo llego al Sontano, busco entre las caja, encontrado lo que buscaba, intento limpiar sus lagrimas pero no lo logro, predió la esfera que tenia guardado en esa caja, que tenia escrito " _Secreto importante que nadie puede tocar si es que amas vivir Att: Jyushiko Matsuno_ " vio las cosas que estaba allí y sonrio, miro lo que tenia en su mano viendo el color azul oscuro que se ponia el corazón, rio mientra lloraba, quería olvidala pero solo logro dañarla, o eso deseaba pensar, pues ella se estaba dañado al haber empezado algo con Homura amado a Todoko, por haber malitempretado todo sin haber preguntado antes, por haber actuando sin pensar, por haber intentado olvidar, por haberla lastimado.

Miro el contenido, había muchas cosas allí muy importante, toda por razones conocia por ella de Todoko, momentos, cosas, fotos, recuerdo, los escondia allí por miedo a que alguien mas lo destrullera, noto el corazón de trapo que estaba allí, viejo. - Perdoname Todoko ... Por amarte por no poder ser una hermana normal para ti... Lo arruine por eso perdoname .. Hustle ...

 _Te dañe lo siento mucho..._

El deseo, no se cumplio y termino con las iluciones de dos lindas jovenes que se rindieron cuando estaba tan cerca, una mas que la otra deseado algo imposible, fue demasiando tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de su error , callaron lo que sentía por miedo, pensado que estaba haciendo bien a la otra sin saber que sentia lo mismo.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola! este cap como notara fue totalmente JyushiTodo yuri, espero le guste, descuide, quise poner algo de drama al cap por que no se igual estaba escuchado canciones tierna como triste :D Espero les guste.

* * *

Curiosidades de este capitulo que tal ves no notaron y para que entienda la sintuación:

\- Jyushiko encontro el peluche en la basura y no pregunto solo malinterpreto todo pensado que Todoko lo tiro, y molestadose con ella aunque nunca lo demostro, pero no lo entrego y a cambio se lo dio como regalo a Homura quien antes de irse se lo devolvio para que la recordara.

\- Todoko se alejo de ella por el hecho que le dolía mucho además en la pelea cuando jyushiko vio sus cosas en la manos de Todoko esta le grito "Deja mis cosas, por que siempre tomas cosas mía importante que no tiene que tomar, hasta mi tiempo lo has tomado siendo que pude untilizarlo para algo mejor" lo cual le hizo entender que Jyushiko quería que se alejara, sin darse cuenta que Jyushiko estaba actuado incocientemente además de molesta y temerosa por que descumbriera lo que sentia.

\- Todoko nunca se a derrubado ni cuando las chicas la molestaba, amaba pensar en el pasado por que le recordaba lo hermoso momentos que pasaba con Jyushiko, ya que la empezo a amar a sus 13 años, pero cometio algunos errores para intentar borrar esos sentimientos.

\- Jyushiko inicio una relación con Homura, deseado poder amarla y olvida a Todoko, cosa que no logro, por eso mismo y por miedo no les conto a sus hermano sobre ello.

\- Todoko y Jyushiko tenia una buena relación que se termino por causa de la pelea.

\- Jyushiko sabia que si dejaba las cosas que mas le importaba en un lugar de facil aseso Todos lo encontraría facilmente es por eso que la escondido en el sontano y para que nadie se diera cuenta de eso hizo otra caja donde guardaría otras cosas que le importaba no tanto como las otras ocultas.

\- Todoko odia saber que la persona que "ama" Jyushiko es otra chica por que la hace sentir muy mal ya que ella es una chica y no la amo a ella.

\- Todoko no puede apoyarla por que se volvio egoista con el paso del tiempo haciendole mas facil odiarla

\- Aquí Jyushiko y Homura si se vuelve pareja pero a distacia y en carta, además de que sus hermanos nunca de enteraron de esta relación.

\- Todoko Huyo tras quitarle el peluche Jyushiko a ella, siendo buscada por todos.

\- Ningunas de las dos tiene la valentia de decirle a la otra lo que siente, prefirieron tener relaciones y citas con persona que no ama para poder olvida a la contraría.

\- cuando era niñas las tres era muy iguales la unica diferecia era la forma de vestir de cada una.

\- Jyushiko odia el frío x3

Eso es todo, duda, ideas sea lo que sea hasta criticas (contrustribas claro) son bien recibidas! =)

deje sus comentarios si les gusto =)

* * *

Remediar seis: En serio te encantar :3 jeje bueno espero que la sexualidad de esto chico no sea una molestia para ti, T.T posiblemente el hard tardara además de ser mala en ello espero que eso no sea una molestia x3 bueno aquí esta el cap con mucho drama ~

Girl1 Tachi: lo siento aun estoy mejorado en mi ortografía que si querer me sale mal perdón T3T intento mejorar pero solo lo empeoro espero que este cap no tenga ese tipo de ortografía, Si Choroko y Jyushiko le dieron duro a esas chicas por molestar a Todoko ;3 Osomatsu es cursi por detro ya que por fuera dira otra cosa apra que no vea lo cursi que puede ser :) Kara sera feliz, descuida pero antes tiene que sufrir algo para ser feliz, además tengo una sorpresita sobre el siguente cap que sera todo IchiKara (posiblemente si no me viene idea OsoChoro que me guste mucho para no poder evitar dejar las ideas cap) esto es sobre algo que paso en el cap 1 en la aprte de karamatsu ^^y bueno ya actualice :3

Invitado: me alegro que te guste, y descuida me alegro que me criticara para mejorar en mis fic (y no ofesiva por parejas que no gusta y eso :3 así que no te preocupes) bueno a mi me pasa eso y hay veces que por tiempo no puedo re-editar, siento la mala ortografía, voy a mejorar :3 Espero que este cap también te guste. intente editar los errores que puede notar. T3T


	3. Chapter 3 Duele amarte

Capitulo 3 Duele amarte

Una de las cosas que lo Atormentaba cada día era la mirada fría del menor de sus hermanos y la triste soledad que lo acompañaba cada día, su único escape, era irse de la casa,pasa bien el día fuera de este y al final regresar, pero lo que mas le molestaba era ese sentimiento que aun a pesar de todo el tiempo seguía allí, notadose tan dolorosamente que dolía recordar la cosa que mas dolor le causaba cada día, por que demonio tenia que haberse enamorado de una persona a la cual le es prohibido amar, es que Kami-sama lo estaba castigado o que?

Mirado como las pareja pasaba felices, cerca de donde el estaba, era algo muy molesto auqnue nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Tras tres horas afuera de casa regresaba, cansado, noto que aun Jyushiko era Ignorada por Todoko, la cual la evitaba para no molestarla después de lo dicho por la chica de gran sonrisa, aunque de eso ya había pasado un mes, la menor aun era fría y callada con Jyushiko, algo que los preocupaba a los demás fuera de esa pelea, vio como Todoko hablado por su celular, salio del lugar, sin querer notar que Jyushiko estaba en la sala y solo diciendole a el _Hasta lueg_ o, suspiro.

Noto que solo Jyushiko y el se encontraba en casa, algo que lo tranquilizaba mucho, pues no estaba tan animado para ver a Ichimatsu y que lo tratara mal. - ¿Te a vuelto a ignorar? Jyushiko -

\- Si, pero que importa .. Era lo que yo deseaba no? - Su voz se notaba desanimada, algo raro de ella, siendo que era la que siempre estaba muy feliz.

\- Vaya que la esta pasado muy mal, después de tu rompimiento y luego esto... Debe ser Difícil lidiar con esos problema mentales ahora My Little Jyushiko. - Se acerco y sin perdí permiso la abrazo, siendo correspondido por esta.

Sabia y conocía lo que ahora estaba sufriendo Jyushiko, pero no de la misma manera que su hermana, pues el sufría por el miedo al rechazo que le daría su hermano menor al enterase de lo que sentía por el.

Termino dormido relajado también a Jyushiko, la noche llego al lugar, Osomatsu llego, Choroko también, Ichimatsu igual lo hizo; despertó tras se pisado por accidente por Ichimatsu, el cual lo miro neutral, sin expresar nada para el, sonrío levemente aunque interiormente un sentimiento ya conocido para el, lo lleno de nuevo.

Todoko, llego siendo casi las 12 de la noche, tras eso todo se dirigieron a dormir, nada raro para ellos, una rutina que seguía cada día, el sol salio siendo el primero en despertase, cambiando y listo salio a hacer su rutina.

Junto al cuente esperado que alguna chica le hablara, vio algo raro; dos hora había pasado desde que había salido de su casa, así que no le pareció extraño ver a Ichimatsu caminar por la calle, con comida de Gato de seguro iba a alguno de los callejones que solía ir, pero el menor de la nada se detuvo y mirado a alguien sorprendido como si le sorprendiera ver esa o esa cosa de nuevo, se acerco preocupado, hasta que estuvo cerca de este. - Pasa algo Ic...

\- Cuando tiempo Ichimatsu-kun - Volteo a mirar a la joven que le había hablado a Ichimatsu, Cabello negro, ojos azules, sonrisa simple pero a la ves creída, la recordaba, era de su escuela, había sido una chica la cual tuvo envuelta en muchos chisme como rumores los cuales, alguhn os fuero con Ichimatsu.

\- Kanoko ... - Susurro al fin saliendo de la sorpresa a la que había entrado, su mirada volvió a ser normal. - Si, mucho... -

\- Te extrañe... - La chica le sonrío levemente, notado al fin al chico que estaba a su lado. - Oh, eres tu... - La sonrisa de Kanojo se borro siendo remplazada por una mirada seria y fría.

\- Yo no te extrañe ... - Ichimatsu solo gruño antes de volver a tomar su camino, pasado de Kanojo y ignorado por completo a Karamatsu.

 ** _Extraño esos momento cuando, sin importa lo demás estábamos los dos junto, sin importa nada, aun pienso por que te alejatse de mi sin alguna razón, pero sabe me alegro de esa decisión por que sino ahora sería mucho mas doloroso, estar junto a ti, me conformo con tu depresión por que así mata este amor enfermo que siento por ti, desearía no existir así cumpliría tus mas grandes deseos y así dejaría de sufrir._**

\- Tu ..- Karamatsu dejo de mirar la silueta de Ichimatsu y salio de sus pensamientos. - Eres Karamatsu Matsuno, cierto? - Solo asistió mirado a la chica, ¿Quiera era esa chica? Por que Ichimatsu la había mirado como si hubiese visto a alguien que no pensaba volver a ver, con ese brillo extraño en su mirada.

\- El se te daclaró, cierto? - La chica se le quedo mirado, sonrío levemente, mostrado un extraño sentimiento que no identifico a tiempo.

* * *

 _-¡No quiero ser el remplazo de Nadie!- Las lagrimas bajaba de sus mejilla, ya había llegado a su limite, había sido tonta al hacer que el chico descubriera sus verdaderos sentimiento, pensado que solo deseaba jugar. - Me equivoque realmente deseo algo serio contigo, no Quiero remplazar a ese hermano tuyo, tu no lo amas solo jugaba con tus pensamientos. -_

 _\- No tenias razón estoy enamorado de el... No me di cuenta de ellos hasta que te conocí, siendo que eras la persona mas parecida a el... - Oculto su rostro entre sus manos. - Soy una persona asquerosa..., Tan bajo caí - Vio como Empezó a jalarse su cabello, intentado no hacer una tontería, como llorar._

 _\- No eres ese tipo de persona si olvida y intenta hacer tu vida con una chica normal que no es de tu sangre ... Y-yo te ayudare a olvida ese sentimiento horrible que tiene... Solo dame esta oportunidad y olvida a Karamatsu .. Te lo ruego Ichimatsu .. Haslo por tu primer amor.. -_

 _\- Lo siento, pero ya supere a mi primer amor y ahora tengo a alguien mas -_

 _\- Tu amor es asqueroso ..- La ira la lleno tanto que ya no pudo evitar y callar todo lo que deseaba decirle para dañarlo y dejarle claro la realidad, quería que el sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo. - El nunca te amara, y si lo hace solo lo hará infeliz, quien desea esta con una escoría como tu, solo lo dañara, es lo único que hace bien, ... Pero descuida el no te amara nunca lo haré, por que el si es normal, no como tu. - Las palabras salia por si solas, dañado sin ser realmente dura. - No dañe la felicidad de tu hermano... Basura de la vida... Basura Indesechable - Callo de rodilla, casada de decir todo eso, cansada de seguir llorado._

 _\- En algo tienes razón tus palabras, pero aun así ... Eso no me afecta en nada, así que mejor guadarlo para ti .. - Se fue dejadola allí sola, llorado por un insano amor que ella mismo quiso que iniciara, ahora las consecuencia era esa, una grave herida en su corazón, que ella misma quiso hacerle a su cuerpo y corazón._

* * *

 _-_ Si el se me declaro... Pero .. No fusiono, así que tuve que termina con el.. - Miro por donde se fue Ichimatsu. - Aun le afecta nuestro rompimiento por lo que veo, creí que lo había superado - miro de reojo al mayor, notadolo tenso. - Bueno me voy..-

Dolía, dolía mucho pero no lloro, sonrío a la chica y se despidió de ella como todo un caballero lo haría, se retiro del lugar y fue directo a su hogar, allí notado o eso deseo notar, que nadie había las lagrimas empezaron a caer, había visto en Ichimatsu el dolor al verla, el la seguia amado, de eso estaba seguro, sintió como alguien esta ves lo tomaba entre sus brazos, esta ves el era al que apoyaba. - Llora todo lo que desee Karamatsu... Cuando termine me cuenta que te paso.. - Escucho la suave voz de Osomatsu, era increíble que este se comportara de esa forma, pero agradecía que así fuera, se sentía romper en mil pedazo ahora mismo así que agradecía.

* * *

Sus manos empezó a sangrar, pero todo tenia una razón, cada golpe que le había dado a la pare, tenia consecuencia nada agradable pero que importaba, ahora deseaba dejar ese dolor interno que sentía, tan horriblemente.

 ** _Miente, dime que me ama, que todo lo que siento es correspondido por ti, que no soy el único enfermo de un amor insano, aunque sea una mentira, una mentira linda como tu._**

\- ¡Joder! ¿¡Por que demonio no puedo sacar esa palabras de mi cabeza!? ¿¡ Por que demonio no puedo sacarte de mi Cabeza maldito Kusomatsu!? -

 _Incluso si no es verdad, me hará feliz, pero por favor dime que me ama, aunque sea mentira, no quiero seguír sufriendo por ti, por que duele amarte._

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios además de esperarme. :3

Curiosidades de este cap:

\- Si, Ichimatsu cuando dijo que amaba a alguien mas, no hablaba de Karamatsu hablaba de Kanojo, pues confudío gracias al conportamiendo que mas adelante posiblemente esplique mejor de Kanojo, sus sentimiento, pues no, no deseaba aceptar que amaba a Karamatsu.

\- En este cap a pasado un mes desde el cap anterior.

\- Después de la pelea, Jyushiko les dijo sobre su relación secreta a los demás, por cosas que futuramente se esplicara en el fic, su relación se termino, y todo cree que sufre por eso y ams por el rechazo de Todoko que ellos ves algo razonable ya que Jyushiko le dijo que se alejara.

\- Osomatsu, a sido ayudado en ocaciones por Karamatsu, cuando no puede soporta y se pone a llorar, este nunca le pregunta la razón, pero como es el hermano mayor, el si le pregunto a Karamatsu.

\- Ichimatsu no a hecho nada no solo por el miedo a decir lo que quiere, sino por que sabe (cree) que Karamatsu no lo amara (ama).

Bueno esa son las curiosidades. :3

* * *

Otra cosa, un poco del final salio mientra escuchaba idfc - Blackbear (sutituida)

Tachi Girl1: En serio, no te pareción tan dramatico T3T verdad que si, :3 jeje en serio genial me alegro que este mejorado (Solo espero que este cap no tenga mala ortografía T.T) si va apasar por mucho hasta que alguno tenga la valentía para confesar lo que siente u-u siento la tardasa, pero aquí esta el cap :D

remedy six: me alegro, en serio? ahh~ que alivio :3 que bien, pero no se cuando haré el hard, aceptas esperar? En serio! me alegro, bueno Todoko ya dejo de hablarle a Jyushiko pero eso fue por que Jyushiko le dijo que con una indirecta "no me hable y alejarte de mi" por eso no le habla :3, si osomatsu es malvado si darse cuenta (? :( y lastima a inocente por lo mismo, si mamá choro siempre al rescate y a castigar a Malvado Oso, muy cierto pero ya sabes nadie sabe lo que tiene al frente hasta que se aleja (así no era, verdad? :v) si mucho mas para Jyushiko, bueno ya actualize tarde pero lo que importa es que ya este el cap, :3


End file.
